A principal objective of this project is to investigate secretory processes for electrolytes in salivary gland. Autonomic regulation of these processes is also to be studied. Secretory processes will be examined using two main systems: intact gland in vivo, and a microperfused segment of the glandular duct system, in vivo or in vitro. The microperfused duct (main excretory duct of rat submaxillary gland) will serve as a model system for investigating electrolyte secretory processes in the salivary ductal tree. This system will also be used to examine effects of the glandular autonomic innervation on ductal secretory processes. Processes for transport of potassium and sodium, as well as chloride and bicarbonate, in the salivary duct will receive particular attention. Intact parotid or submaxillary gland in vivo will be used to investigate secretion of calcium. In parotid gland, a reported parallel secretion of calcium and amylase will be examined. Delineation of autonomic factors which regulate secretion of calcium will be emphasized. Autonomic control mechanisms for potassium secretion, also, will be studied. Adrenergic mechanisms will receive particular attention. Developmental aspects of autonomic control in salivary glands of immature postnatal rats will also receive attention. One point of interest will be the time after birth that sympathetic, and parasympathetic, control becomes prominent.